What happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: What happens when Miley accepts to go to Las Vegas with Mr. Jonas, her boss. Niley Rated R


What happens in Vegas... Stays in Vegas Niley Rated R One Shot

Miley's POV

Sunday, January 9, 2011

Here I'm with my legs wide spread on the hotel room's king sized bed as my boss pumps his fingers in and out of my sex hole. How in the world did this happened? Well it all started when Mr. Jonas asked me to come to Las Vegas with him on a business trip that soon became a "I want you so bad" trip. This is the third night in Las Vegas which means that it is the third night that Mr. Jonas… I mean Nick and I have been pleasuring each other for who knows what # of times now. Let's start since the beginning shall we.

6 days ago

January 3, 2011

I walked into Mr. Jonas office as he called me in. This is the first day back to work since the holidays and he being my boss already has work for me to do. I mean seriously does this guy knows how to have some fun or what? As I walked in I can't help but notice his eyes on me; I think that I saw licked his lips which I smirked at as I take a seat in front on him crossing my legs and given him a perfect view of chest since you can see my red lacy bra through my white blouse.

I genuinely smile at him as I asked, "What do you need Mr. Jonas?"

He clears his throat as he responds, "I need you to go to Las Vegas with me this weekend for a business trip and it will 4 days and 3 nights. We will be back on Monday afternoon"

I'm in complete shock since he usually takes his assistant not his secretary.

"Miley?", he snaps his fingers in front me.

I come back into life not knowing what to say, "Umm… isn't Selena going with you?"

Mr. Jonas reaches over his desk, and whispers to me "I prefer that you would come with this time."

"But isn't she your assistant", I asked.

"Let's say that I'm promoting you to be my personal assistant." He raises an eyebrow, "What do you say?"

That was something I could definitely not turned down; I mean I get to spend a whole weekend with Mr. Jonas in Las Vegas and let me tell you he is so freaking fine. I would tap that ass anytime and like they say what happens in Vegas… stays in Vegas, so I agreed. "Yes, Mr. Jonas, I would go with you."

Mr. Jonas smiled at me, "Alright then, I will organize everything for the trip so don't worry about it." I turned around to walk out of his office when he calls me back making to turned around, "Miley?" "Yeah" I say looking at him. "Call me Nick", he said and with that I walked out of his office with a big smile on my face.

3 days later

Friday, January 7, 2011

7 a.m.

I was packing my stuff to leave to Las Vegas with my boss this morning at 9 a.m. I was taking the most necessary that's include sexy lingerie by sexy I mean really sexy, all my best that I own. My weekend shopping sprees with Selena helped a lot. Of course I was packing business attire, I didn't want to make Mr. Jonas believe I'm some slut who's trying to get laid.

2 hours later

9 a.m.

We're seated in the plane off to the Las Vegas. During the flight Mr. Jonas and I exchanged glances with each other. I was completely positive that Mr. Jonas was checking me out throughout the whole flight, not that I'm being conceited but I'm pretty hot. I'm a brunette, my hair cascades all the way down to my hips, I have big oceanic blue eyes that make any guy want me even more, and my tanned legs seem to last forever. What can I say? I'm Hot!

Noon

I walked into our hotel room that Mr. Jonas had reserved for our stay. Yeah, we were sharing a hotel room according to him there weren't any single rooms available for this weekend. I was really impressed by the room, it was huge; it had a big living room, a big kitchen and the bedroom was amazing, perfect for staying in the whole day and be naughty. As I observed the bedroom and the gigantic bathroom I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up at my boss with a confused look on my face. Apparently we weren't here for a "business trip". I instantly became nervous as I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

He looked at me and asked, "Do you like the room?"

I nodded, "Yes… of course it's amazing."

"Good", he replied as he started kissing my neck softly.

Trying to suppress a moan, I asked him, "Exactly why are we here?"

"Since the first day that you came into my office asking for the secretary position, I have wanted you really bad", he whispered huskily into my ear. Then he turned me around to look at him, "Please be mine."

Without hesitating I crashed our lips into a passionate kiss, pushing my tongue into his mouth. Soon we were caught in a really hot make out session until he pulled away, smirking at me, he started unbuttoning his shirt and said, "I'm want to take a shower, join me?"

Once again I crashed my lips with his wrapping my legs around his legs and pushing him into the shower. Without breaking the kiss he turn to the hot water on and soon enough our clothes were dripping wet. He started leaving wet kisses down my neck while removing my shirt and kissing all the available skin. As soon as my shirt was off so was my black lacy bra. I could feel that nipples were hard and needed some attention as he stared at my voluptuous breasts I pulled his mouth into my left nipple. I started moaning as I felt his hot mouth sucking and biting like a hungry baby while massaging my other breast. I could also feel the wetness building up in between my thighs.

After a good few minutes of him sucking on my breast, I removed his shirt leaving butterfly kisses down his well toned chest until his waist line. I quickly removed his pants and boxers making my eyes widen as I saw his huge hardened dick waiting for me. I grabbed his hardened shaft into my hands rubbing it while playing with his balls. Then I left butterfly kisses up and down his massive dick and then slowly putting the tip of in into my hot hungry mouth making him groan in pleasure. I first kept a steady pace that's until I felt him pushing my head into him so I started sucking on him harder and faster. His groans increased and soon I felt his juices explode down my throat. He tasted amazing; I slowly stood up crashing our lips once again into a passionate kiss. Then he pulled away and went to remove my pants and thong in a swift motion.

He admired my fresh shaven pussy for a few minutes before sticking his tongue into my sex whole making me gasp in pleasure. He sucked my clit while rubbing it with his thumb. He fucked me really well with his mouth that soon I felt myself in ecstasy of an orgasm, but before that could happened he stuck two fingers inside of me making scream in pleasure as I cummed all over his fingers and then he licked me clean.

After that he laid me on the shower floor and we continue our fuck fest. And we continue for the rest of the day, just stopping to order room service. Oh yeah there was no business meeting it was a plan that Mr. Jonas came up with to be with me a whole weekend.

Day Two

Saturday, January 8th, 2011

Today we are inside the hot bath continuing our strenuous activities of the day before. God I cannot get enough of this man. Right now I'm straddling his lap humping him while he plays with my boobs.

"Oh Mr. Jonas", I moaned.

He continues to play with my tits whiles I continue to humped him. Soon I feel him pushing me into my back as he thrust into me making moan louder.

"Oh Mr. Jonas, fuck me just like that", I moaned.

"Call me Nick", he whispered huskily into my ear.

"Oh Nick" I scream in pure pleasure.

"You like that, huh?" he asked.

"Heck yes baby", I whispered into his ear.

Soon I feel myself reaching my climax. "I'm almost… there", I exclaimed.

"Cum for me beautiful", Nick coos in my ear as he thrust into me in deeper and harder strokes.

Just then I let a loud scream out as my juices explode.

And so we continue like this for the rest of day two. We moved from the hot bath to the bathroom floor then from the bathroom floor to the kitchen next to the couch in the living room and so on. It turned out that I didn't needed all the sexy lingerie that I have packed, we basically were naked from dawn till dawn of the next day well just when they brought room service to our room.

Present Day

Sunday, January 9, 2011

Here I'm with legs wide spread on the hotel room's king sized bed as my boss pumps his fingers in and out of my sex hole.

"Oh God Nick", I moan as his fingers work miracles in me.

I close my eyes as I scream in pleasure as I cum all over his fingers. I opened my eyes to see Nick licking my juices off his fingers. I pull him up crashing our lips together tasting myself in his mouth. He rolls us over so I'm on top and says, "Ride me."

Just like that I pushed myself into his hardened shaft and I start to ride him in a quick pace. Meanwhile he brings his mouth to my right nipple sucking and biting on it. I arched my back to give him a better access. I continued to ride him throwing my head back as I moan his name out over and over again as he moans mine.

"Miley, this feels so good", he moans.

Soon enough my eyes rolled back as I have another orgasm on our last night in Las Vegas. Nick lets a loud groan as he too reaches his own climax. Then in swift motion he flips us over and thrust into me without hesitation making gasp in pleasure.

Never in my life has a man make me feel like this. Nick was amazing that I am positive that I am utterly completely in love with him, but unfortunately this was just a fuck fest like they say what happens in Vegas… stays in Vegas.

"Nick, harder and faster!" I moan.

He complies and thrust his massive cock into me sex hole in fasters and deeper stroke.

I crash our lips in passionate kiss once again wanting to let him know how much I'm enjoying this, but mostly the love that I feel for him. I think that he can feel it because he kisses me back with the same amount of passion as he continues to thrust into my vagina.

He disconnected our lips to let a loud groan out as he reaches his climax once again. Soon I follow after him screaming his name in pure ecstasy.

Nick falls onto me making sure that he weight doesn't crash my petite body. Sweat is trickling down both of our bodies thanks to our actions of this weekend. I stare into his chocolate brown eyes as he looks into my mine. After some minutes of comfortable silence he breaks it making smile.

"I love you, Miley", Nick says to me. "I don't want this to be just a "one thing" moment. Since the first day I saw you, I just knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. For the past 5 years I have been dreaming of this; I just was too much of a coward to confess my feelings to you. But now here Miley that you're in my arms, I don't want to let you go. Marry me?" he finishes his speech taking a velvet box out and handing it to me.

I open it finding a diamond engagement ring leaving me in awe. I throw my arms around his neck as I yell in excitement, "Yes, Nick I will marry you." With a wide smile on his handsome face Nick slides the ring on my left ring finger.

5 years later

As guess I was wrong what happens in Vegas… doesn't stay in Vegas because for the rest of that night we didn't continue of fuck fest but our love making fest. On Tuesday, I returned to work as the soon to be Mrs. Nick Jonas. And in case ya wanna know what happen after this awesome weekend. Well Nick and I got married 6 months later and guess where was our honeymoon… our honeymoon was in the same hotel room where Nick and I became one for the rest of our lives where we also produced our 2 year old twins, Nate and Destiny.

"Miley, come to bed. I need you", my husband scream from the bedroom of the hotel room.

Well I have to go guys. I'm celebrating my 5 year anniversary in the same hotel room.

Xoxo Miley

The End :)


End file.
